


Petals

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Oral, Orgasm, cindy x iris, ciris, during world of ruin, irindy, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Iris works hard. Cindy likes to reward her. Brothers are a pain in the ass.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what got into me. One day the idea of Cindy and Iris getting together during the World of Ruin struck me and wouldn't leave me be. There is NO material with them together, so I created my own.

A breathless gasp echoed off rusted metal and bare concrete, followed by a drawn out moan. Long, dusty fingers clung desperately and fruitlessly to the less than immaculate steel wall next to a fuse box of some kind. Each sharp inhale smelled and tasted of the motor oil that permeated every pore of the old Hammerhead Garage.

Arching her back and lifting her hips, Iris Amicitia moaned again, her face pressed roughly against the wall. Strong, calloused fingers dug into her thighs as the tongue inside her wiggled _just so_.

“Oh Gods, when did you learn to do that?” Iris questioned, her calves quaking as she tried to keep her legs under her.

“Y'all been gone a long time, darlin'. Perhaps ya just forgot what the usual felt like,” the woman beneath her short plaid skirt teased before flicking the tip of her tongue against Iris.

The younger woman inhaled sharply, hanging her head and squeezing her eyes shut. Her brown hair, which had grown quite long in the last couple years, fell in a heavy braid over her shoulder. She was too hot, but she was afraid if she moved her hands from the wall to take off her jacket, she might collapse.

“I was only gone a month!” Iris finally managed to gasp out as the tongue slipped inside once again. “I swear if some Hunter put their paws on you while I was out worki— _ah_! No teeth!” Iris shot a glare down at the only part of the woman she could see—her fantastic, dirt smudged, barely contained breasts.

“Dammit, Cindy!” Gritting her teeth, Iris flattened her gloved palms against the wall. “Oh, Gods! Right there!”

Smiling against Iris' wet lips, Cindy wiggled her tongue again and pressed her thumb against the woman's hard clit. She rubbed it in small circles, sending sparks down to Iris' toes. Removing her tongue from the hot passage, Cindy sucked on folds of velvety flesh, moving her thumb faster.

Heat was building fast in the pit of Iris' belly. Her toes curled in her boots and her fingers scraped against the wall, leaving light tracks in the years' worth of residue. Her breathing turned ragged as her mouth dropped open.

Sitting back, Cindy slid two fingers inside Iris and pressed against the spongy flesh beneath her fingertips. She continued to roll her thumb in circles as Iris' muscles contracted hard around her digits.

Iris' knees began to give out, her legs shaking violently as Cindy pressed down rapidly and repeatedly. Stars burst in her vision and the heat inside snapped like a rubber band. She let out a loud, involuntary exclamation and collapsed to the concrete floor.

With a smug, satisfied smirk, Cindy sat on her backside and crossed her legs. She licked the wetness from her fingers, her blonde curls bobbing with each movement. “Made a right mess of my hand, darlin'.”

Iris couldn't do more than breathe.

“Now where'd I throw them cute little panties y'all were wearin'?” Leaving Iris panting, her skirt hiked up around her hips, Cindy got to her feet and hooked her thumbs on her wide belt.

Before she could take a step away from Iris to look, the side door of the garage burst open and two familiar, unwanted guests charged inside, weapons raised.

“Didn't your mamas ever teach you boys to knock?” Cindy scolded, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“Shit!”

“Gladdy!” Scrambling to her feet, Iris righted her skirt. “What are you idiots doing?”

“Pardon the intrusion, but we heard you yell and thought something was amiss,” Ignis explained, lowering his daggers as Gladio struggled to find his voice. “I take it this is not the case?” Quirking a brow, he turned his unseeing eyes toward his companion.

“Everything's grand here, boys. 'Preciate yer concern, but Petals and I are just fine.”

Gladio straightened his spine, looking everywhere but at the women on the other side of the garage. “P-petals?”

“I swear by the Six, if you explain that one to him, Cindy—!”

“No, y'know what? How 'bout we just pretend this didn't happen? C'mon, Iggy. Let's get back to work.” Growling low in his throat, Gladio scrubbed a hand through his shoulder length hair and stomped out of the garage.

“Poor Prompto is going to be crushed,” chuckled Ignis, following the big man from the building.

“I have never been so embarrassed in my life,” Iris groaned, shrugging out of her jacket and tugging off her dusty gloves.

“Don't s'pose yer up for round three?” Cindy asked, peeling off her yellow, cropped jacket.

“It's round four actually, and only in the office with the door locked. You still have that old couch back there?”

“Was thinkin' 'bout getting rid of the ole girl if ya didn't come back.”

“It was only a month!”

“A month too long, Petals.”

“You're insatiable.”

Leading Iris into the office, Cindy tossed a wink over her shoulder. “I ain't the only one.”


End file.
